


You still got me

by lgbttommy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I need help, M/M, based on 3x07, but it's awful, i don't know how to tag, idk - Freeform, idk if this is a drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbttommy/pseuds/lgbttommy
Summary: "It's okay, Derek, you still got me", the words are stuck in his throat.





	You still got me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jordan! This is lame but i hope you like it.

"It's okay, Derek, you still got me", the words are stuck in his throat, he doesn't know if is the right time to say it. They forced Derek to kill his own beta, maybe it's not good to say it, but maybe it is, maybe that comforts Derek a little more. Stiles doesn't know, so he prefers to keep his mouse closed for once in his life, and instead, he just puts a hand on Derek's shoulder, he doesn't get any reaction for part of the Alpha, but he can understand it.

"It's okay, Derek, you still got me", Stiles wants to scream to Isaac, Cora and Jennifer because they are doing nothing, they are just staring. For fuck's sake, Derek is crying, Derek Fucking Hale is crying, and nobody moves from his place to talk to him, no one moves from his place to calm his crying, none of them moves from his place to try to comfort him. They aren't doing anything.

"It's okay, Derek, you still got me", the words are on the tip of his tongue, he wants to say them, but he's afraid of Derek's reaction, and what happened if he's not that important to Derek? What would be the point to say then? Stiles wants to make Derek feel safe, he wants to let him know that what happened it's not his fault, he wants to make him feel in home. But the problem is: he doesn't know how to do it.

"It's okay, Derek, you still got me", the words are stuck in his lips, refusing to leave. His mouth opens, with the intention of saying it, but mute words are what come out. He can't do it. With a sigh, he tightens the grip he has on Derek's shoulder. He will not be able to tell him, but at least he wants to make him feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first lenguage so there is possible typos or mistakes here, sorry<3


End file.
